Dylan Gould
Dylan Gould is the tertiary antagonist in Transformers: Dark of the Moon. Sentinel Prime is the primary antagonist and Megatron is the secondary antagonist. He is played by Patrick Dempsey. Transformers Dark of the Moon Dylan Gould owns a multi-international car company that Carly works for. Dylan reveals he's a human that works for the Decepticons when he tells Sam and Carly "My father always said when the war isn't yours, always join the winning side". When Sam and Carly begin to run from him he asks his maid if his revelation was too forward. Dylan forces Sam into wearing a Decepticon watch that will try to obtain any Autobot secrets or tactics. When Sam tells Dylan that the Autobots have no plans of retaliation. Dylan then tells him he knew this was going to happen and orders Starscream to shoot down the ship carrying the Autobots. Dylan tried to keep Sam's girlfriend Carly captive and as his future wife. Sam and the others rescue Carly and they shoot Dylan's penthouse. Laserbeak, Dylan's bodyguard, failed to kill Sam as while Carly escaped from Dylan's evil henchman. Bumblebee killed all of Dylan's human bodyguards/allies who were working for Dylan. Dylan quickly notified Megatron about the entire situation and the Decepticon warships went looking for the Autobots. In retaliation, Dylan commands Soundwave to shoot and kill the captive Autobots, beginning with Que getting killed by Barricade. However, the Autobots escape and kill the Decepticon. Dylan thinks that Sam wasn't going to kill him and he taunted him, but Dylan is eventually killed when Sam hits him in the head with a metal rod with a cement block attached to it causing him to fall back in the Control Pillar electrocuting him to death. Dylan died in vain when the Control Pillar is destroyed and Earth is saved. Trivia *As the movie progresses, Dylan and Carly appear to have some history together. It's possible that they were boyfriend and girlfriend. *Even though it appears that Autobots are winning the war, Dylan was still continues to work for the Decepticons when he turns on the Control Pillar. However, the Autobots destroyed the Control Pillar and causing Dylan's death to be in vain. *He is the first human villain in the live-action movie continuity, while almost every Transformers cartoon had more than one human antagonist. He is also the first villain in the Transformers franchise to be a wife stealer, making him similar to traditional villains who made innocent women into damsels-in-distress. *Dylan once states that he gained the job for working with the Decepticons when his father died. *Dylan seems to be a secondary Decepticon leader, as he is shown ordering Soundwave to execute the captured Autobots, but is also the first human Decepticon leader. *Ironically, he sided with the Decepticons to survive, but only to be killed by Sam (ally to the Autobots). Category:Transformers Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Traitor Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Cowards Category:Jerks Category:Rich Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Love rivals Category:Misanthropes Category:Sadists Category:Lover Stealers Category:Opportunists Category:Hero's Lover Category:Sociopaths Category:Sequel Villains Category:In love villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Complete Monster Category:Electrocution Category:Secondary Villains Category:Greedy Villains